


Nostalgia

by FMA_Dimension, Rosstiloso



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward Elric - Freeform, F/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Romance, Slice of Life, Winry Rockbell - Freeform, edwin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMA_Dimension/pseuds/FMA_Dimension, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosstiloso/pseuds/Rosstiloso
Summary: Cinco anos de casamento e convivência familiar, levaram Edward a acreditar estar acostumado à sua nova vida e a todos os sentimentos que ela poderia proporcionar. No entanto, viu-se surpreendido quando foi tomado por uma sensação que até então desconhecia.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Olá olá, tudo bem com vocês?
> 
> Venho aqui trazer o meu primeiro trabalho "solo" no @FMA_Dimension. É muito emocionante pra mim estar fazendo isso nesse exato momento. Nunca pensei que isso um dia aconteceria, mas né, tá acontecendo kkkkk
> 
> Espero que gostem da fic. Fiz ela com muito carinho, e devo dizer que ela quase chegou ao nível de satisfação pessoal que senti com a minha outra obra, A Culpa É do Al.
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer à @Melinie, que fez essa capa fofucha demais em tempo recorde. @Marol27 foi super atenciosa na betagem, desde o pedido até a entrega, e @Alura fez a minha leitura crítica ( os comentários dela renderam boas risadas kkk) e ajudou também meus errinhos de gramática.
> 
> Vou parar de tagarelar, e deixar vocês lerem. Boa leitura!

Fazia um tempo que ele a observava. Não que isso fosse incomum, afinal, já viviam juntos faz alguns anos. Cinco, para ser exato.

Desde sua volta da longa viagem de dois anos, muita coisa aconteceu. Teve de encará-la depois da sua declaração na estação de trem, super apreensivo, pois o medo de que ela não sentisse mais o mesmo era tremendo. Felizmente , se viu errado nessa teorização. Conversar sobre o que sentia — e dessa vez de um jeito mais maduro, sem envolver leis alquímicas —, foi a parte mais difícil. Ele nunca tinha falado abertamente antes, apesar de saber que, no fundo, sempre fora apaixonado por ela. Então, na hora de o fazer, teve vontade de cavar um buraco no chão para se esconder. As palavras pensadas com antecedência, pareceram sumir de sua mente, e o que tentava falar não fazia o mínimo sentido. Pelo menos era o que ele achava, até a hora que foi surpreendido com os lábios femininos tocando os seus. Correspondeu, de um jeito desengonçado pela falta de prática, mas definitivamente foi uma sensação incrível.

Meses depois, estavam em relacionamento estável — na maior parte do tempo, exceto quando a personalidade forte e teimosa dos dois se enfrentavam — aprendendo a viver dessa nova forma. Alphonse só soube do novo status do irmão ao fazer uma visita. A priori, se sentiu levemente chateado por não terem lhe contado, mas conhecendo o respectivo casal, relevou a situação. Preferiu usar o argumento "não acredito que vocês começaram a namorar e não me contaram" como um passe livre para os deixar envergonhados, falando sobre como ele sempre esteve certo e até explanando a notícia com os seus conhecidos. Não foi atoa que o "Do Aço" recebeu telefonema de um Mustang piadista, e teve de escutar: "Garoto, você não gosta de perder tempo, hein? Mal voltou para Resembool, e já pegou a menina mecânica".

Quis sumir pela segunda vez desde que voltou, e dessa vez, a namorada compartilhou o sentimento.

Não demorou muito para que tivessem a primeira briga. Ficaram sem se falar por uma semana, por causa de ciúmes. Ele descobriu que a garota tinha um paciente jovem, mais ou menos da idade deles. Vinte e dois anos, filho de um dos grandes fazendeiros da área rural, e que não media esforços para esconder o seu interesse na mecânica. Porém, o problema de verdade surgiu, quando Edward cismou que a cordialidade de Winry perante ao cliente era algo além do ambiente profissional. Ele poderia ter ficado quieto e internalizado esse pensamento, mas obviamente não foi o que aconteceu. E esse foi o seu primeiro arrependimento. Achou inacreditável o quão ofendida a garota ficou, no entanto, a cegueira causada pelo sentimento mesquinho o fez demorar a perceber que tinha feito merda. No fim, Winry acabou perdoando-o, mas não antes de o fazer se arrepender pela segunda vez, dizendo:

"Só não entendo como pôde achar que eu teria algum sentimento por ele, se quem eu amo é você."

Ela o amava. Mas… Por que ele nunca tinha falado que a amava? Pra quê toda essa demora para isso? Se ele soubesse o quão satisfatório era ouvi-la dizer que o amava, não teria esperado seis meses para falar o mesmo.

Fizeram as pazes, e Winry o recompensou, até mais do que ele merecia. Talvez ela já tivesse pensado nisso antes, e só estava esperando que ele dissesse as palavras certas para que fizesse o que queria faz um tempo. Edward não entendeu na hora — e nem entende até hoje o porquê dela ter escolhido aquele momento — mas não reclamou quando a menina subiu em seu colo, beijando-o de uma forma a qual nunca tinha feito antes, depois de dizer que queria lhe mostrar de uma forma mais literal — e explícita, diga-se de passagem — o quanto o amava. Essa foi a primeira noite em que desfrutou, por completo, dos benefícios de um relacionamento e, além da descoberta do prazer mútuo, se viu cada vez mais viciado nos mínimos detalhes da mulher chamada Winry Rockbell.

O segundo ano desde a sua volta foi um importante avanço financeiro na vida do casal. A mecânica conseguiu expandir seu negócio, adquirindo uma filial em Rush Valley, além de alguns contratos relevantes com fornecedores de peças. Já Edward, investiu pesado na área de pesquisa, afinal, era o que lhe restava após abrir mão do seu Portão da Verdade.

Usou grande parte do conhecimento adquirido na viagem para trabalhos e, mesmo sendo um pesquisador autônomo, fora requisitado várias vezes para patentear projetos nos laboratórios da Cidade Central. Consequentemente, o primeiro semestre foi intenso. Ambos viajavam bastante a trabalho e, ainda que tentassem sincronizar suas agendas, as vezes não tinham outra opção a não ser ficar sem se verem direito.

Apesar de terem pouco tempo para ficarem juntos, o relacionamento caminhava bem. Sabiam lidar bem com os sentimentos. Os tempos de vergonha causados pela inexperiência passaram, assim que conseguiram fazer a conversão da amizade para o namoro. O modo como tratavam um ao outro mudou. Edward passou a ser mais flexível, e várias vezes cedeu em seu individualismo e orgulho para fazê-la feliz, ao mesmo tempo que Winry prezou pela paciência e o diálogo, em vez de uma surra de chave inglesa. Ainda assim, nos momentos de raiva, apelava para a famigerada “greve”, ou o colocava para dormir na sala. Descobriu ser um método muito mais eficiente que a agressão física.

Em uma de suas idas à Central, Edward aproveitou que estava sozinho e botou em prática uma surpresa que pensava fazia um tempo. Antes de sair, pegou uma parte de seu antigo automail, sem que Winry percebesse. A ideia era levar em um ourives para que ele fizesse um par de alianças a partir da peça inutilizada. Ele queria pedir a mão dela. Teve plena consciência que poderia simplesmente ir em uma joalheria e comprar os anéis — dinheiro era o que não faltava para isso — mas, conhecendo a maníaca por próteses, soube que ela gostaria muito mais assim, sem contar que queria que o item fosse tão especial quanto a escolha que ele estava tomando para sua vida. Obviamente, Alphonse o ajudou a escolher um modelo, afinal, o Elric mais velho tinha a fama de ter um gosto deveras excêntrico. Não pôde deixar de lembrar que quando comprou brincos de presente para Winry aos doze anos, com a intenção de salvar a própria pele, também foi orientado pelo irmão. Aparentemente, algumas coisas nunca mudam... 

Três dias depois, voltou para Resembool. Antes de fazer o pedido, sentiu vontade de conversar com a Vovó Pinako. Soube que ela implicaria ainda mais com ele, mas não teve outra alternativa, era o seu dever informar que queria se casar com a neta dela. A senhora se surpreendeu com a atitude dele, pois conhecendo o garoto desde pequeno, sabia que não era do tipo que ligava para a opinião alheia, e muito menos ordens. Isso o fez ganhar uns pontos à mais no conceito da avó.

Pinako deu-lhe a bênção, mesmo que ainda achasse muito cedo para que os dois tomassem esse grande passo, mas entendia a “pressa” de Edward, e sabia que Winry o esperou por muito tempo. As circunstâncias da vida do garoto fizeram com que eles demorassem demasiadamente para ficarem juntos. Então, aprovou o futuro casório, sem perder a oportunidade de fazer chacota da sua condição ansiosa.

No fim da mesma tarde, Edward chamou Winry para passear. As paisagens vistas pelas colinas da cidade rural eram de tirar o fôlego, e o Elric mais velho usou isso à seu favor. Com um discurso pré-pronto na cabeça , caminhou ao lado da namorada, que não percebeu o colapso interno em que ele estava. A mão livre adquiriu um tique; verificava de instante em instante se a caixinha preta ainda estava em seu bolso, como se ela tivesse capacidade de sair dali sozinha. Ao chegar no local escolhido, resolveu acabar logo com aquilo antes que tivesse um infarto. Não deixou que ela se sentasse. A garota estranhou o comportamento dele e, pela primeira vez no dia, notou que havia algo errado.

As palavras não saíram exatamente iguais ao planejado devido ao nervosismo, porém, conseguiu dizer tudo que queria.

Winry estranhou as palavras bonitas proferidas à toa, já que Edward nunca fora o maior dos românticos, mas entendeu tudo quando o viu ajoelhar-se à sua frente e abrir uma caixinha, revelando dois anéis prateados. Sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados e as lágrimas escorrerem pela face na mesma hora que escutou a voz trêmula perguntar:

“Você me daria a honra de se casar comigo?”

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, antes de se jogar em cima dele para um abraço. Edward se desequilibrou, levando a garota ao gramado junto com ele. Escutou soluços dela, enquanto tentava falar que aceitava o pedido. Secou seu rosto molhado com uma das mãos e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Eu pensei que ia morrer hoje — disse, referindo-se à ansiedade que sentiu, enquanto afagava os cabelos da recém noiva.

O segundo semestre já começou movimentado na vida do casal. Winry, por muito tempo, pareceu estranha para Edward, um pouco distante, talvez. Ela estava grávida. Tinha certeza disso, afinal, se lembrava muito bem do que havia feito em sua lua de mel. Só depois de ter ido ao médico confirmar a suspeita, é que o marido ficou sabendo. Ele ficou paralisado, olhando para o papel do exame em suas mãos, sem nem saber como reagir. Milhões de pensamentos rondavam a cabeça dele. Até aquele momento, nunca tinha parado para idealizar a constituição de uma família. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como era ter um bebê. Mal sabia tomar conta de si próprio, quanto mais criar outro ser humano. No entanto, encarou esse desafio com satisfação, e medo. Medo de não ser o suficiente, de não ser um bom pai, de ser incapaz de dar o suporte que Winry precisava. Os parâmetros de paternidade que tinha eram tenebrosos, isso se é que podia dizer que um dia os teve. Hohenheim fora ausente por grande parte de sua vida, e quando finalmente teve a oportunidade de ter um pai ao seu lado, não demorou muito para que ele conseguisse concretizar a tão esperada morte.

E Winry? Mesmo que ela tivesse tido os pais por mais tempo que Edward, eles se foram em Ishval, deixando a responsabilidade de criar a garota para a avó. Pinako fez bem, na medida do possível, o papel duplo de pai e mãe na criação da neta, porém, é inegável que teria sido muito melhor e mais efetivo se Sarah e Yuriy estivessem presentes em todas as fases da vida da filha, principalmente agora, em que ela enfrentaria a maternidade. Ter a mãe do lado seria um alívio indescritível para ela, mas, infelizmente, teria de se contentar com a própria companhia e a de seu marido.

Entre todas as preocupações e dúvidas, havia uma certeza no coração de Edward e Winry. O casal de órfãos garantiriam ser a família perfeita para aquela criança, pois não queriam que ela passasse pela mesma sensação de solidão e desamparo que um dia eles viveram. Pretendiam usar as suas experiências pessoais como um parâmetro reverso, afinal, toda lembrança ruim vem acompanhada de uma lição. Ele não cometeria os erros do seu pai, enquanto ela daria ao bebê todos os momentos que a morte lhe roubou de ter.

E, por incrível que pareça, a duvidosa estratégia sentimental de ambos não poderia ter dado mais certo.

Atualmente, Edward estava na fase mais feliz e incrível de sua vida. Nunca sequer imaginou que um dia teria a oportunidade de ao menos estar vivo para desfrutar esse momento, mas lá estava ele, completamente embriagado nas memórias, enquanto via pela janela a esposa voltar de um passeio com os seus dois filhos. A porta foi aberta e, rapidamente, o silêncio da casa foi tomado pelo típico barulho de crianças enérgicas.

— Papai, adivinha onde a mamãe levou a gente? — perguntou o menininho de olhos dourados, apoiando uma mão em cada perna do mais velho, para, em seguida, fazer uma espécie de balanço.

— Pelo jeito que você e sua irmã estão, aposto que foram ao riacho — disse, com um tom divertido. Era impossível para ele agir de um modo que não fosse esse com os seus filhos. Eles eram a maior preciosidade que tinha, além da mãe deles, óbvio.

— Sai, Nii-san — reclamou a menina menor, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava empurrar, inutilmente, o irmão. Sem precisar insistir muito, o garoto deu espaço, ficando ao lado, para que ela pudesse fazer o que queria. Sempre tinha de ser desse jeito, ou a pequena, com o gênio forte herdado da mãe de ambos, não mediria esforços para fazer o seu show. Apesar da pouca idade, parecia já perceber que o fato de ser uma menina e a caçula, dava-lhe direito a um tratamento diferente. Levantou os braços gordinhos, e pareou o olhar azul com as orbes paternas. Edward prontamente entendeu o que ela queria, colocando-a no colo.

— E você, se divertiu também? — perguntou, fazendo carinho nos cabelos úmidos da filha. Na mesma hora, viu-a franzir o cenho.

— Teria sido mais legal se a mamãe tivesse deixado eu levar a Anelise — falou, demonstrando toda a sua frustração no tom aborrecido. Em contrapartida, se ela achava ser imponente na reclamação, estava enganada. Vê-la com a cara emburrada só causava divertimento para os que a acompanhavam. Anelise era uma boneca de pano, a amiga inseparável da garotinha que foi dada pelo tio, feita com alquimia… Ou “magia”, pois era o que a menina pensava que Alphonse fazia. Por ser de tecido, era evidente que não poderia ser molhada, a não ser para uma lavagem rotineira, mas a pequena Elric ainda não entendia isso.

— Como a Anelise iria com você se ela não sabe nadar? — questionou o irmão, acabando de vez com o mau humor da pequena. A justificativa sem nexo de uma criança de quatro anos parecia muito mais eficiente para a compreensão do que as várias vezes que os pais explicaram-lhe que não poderia levar sua colega inanimada para todos os lugares.

— Ei, ei, ei, o que vocês dois ainda estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou Winry, com as mãos na cintura, chamando atenção das duas crianças. Tinha deixado claro no caminho de volta do riacho que a primeira coisa que eles deveriam fazer quando chegassem em casa era trocar de roupa, para que não ficassem doentes.

— A gente veio falar com o papai antes — disse o garoto, ao lembrar do combinado, dirigindo à ela uma feição alegre, enquanto a mais nova se agarrava mais no abraço paterno.

Nessas horas, vendo o filho lado a lado do pai, Winry questionava-se se realmente contribuira para a genética do garoto. Biologicamente falando, era impossível que não houvesse nada dela nele, porém, ao olhá-lo, só associava-o à memória antiga de sua infância, onde existia um Edward exatamente igual ao menino. Desde o tom dourado do cabelo, até a forma como se expressava e sorria. Era absurdamente idêntico ao pai, assim como este também era igualzinho a Hohenheim, por mais que isso o tivesse incomodado por muito tempo. Aparentemente, havia algo muito forte e dominante nos descendentes de Xerxes, pois Trisha tivera dois filhos, e ambos nasceram com os cabelos e olhos dourados. Já Winry, por alguma sorte, pôde ter um pouco mais dela na filha, que herdou o azul, ao invés da enigmática íris brilhante.

— Vocês molharam tudo aqui — repreendeu, fazendo com que as crianças se atentassem m para a pequena poça no chão e no estado úmido que as roupas de Edward ficaram — Que tal subirem para trocar essas roupas? A mamãe vai fazer um lanche para vocês! — Tirou a carranca do rosto, se agachando para ficar da altura dos pequenos.

Os olhinhos brilharam ao ouvir a frase referente à comida. Assim como toda criança, eles tinham bastante energia, mas depois de passar a tarde inteira brincando no riacho, o cansaço tomou-lhes e, junto com ele, a fome. O menino chamou a irmã, enquanto se dirigia ao segundo andar da casa. Segurou-a pela mão e subiu as escadas em um passo mais lento, para que a mais nova não tivesse dificuldade. Como era menor, sua agilidade não era a mesma e nem sempre conseguia acompanhá-lo. Sua sorte era a existência do zelo na personalidade do irmão, uma característica genuína dele, que foi percebida pelos pais antes mesmo de o ensinarem que deveria ser assim.

— Deixa que eu seco isso — falou Edward, se dirigindo à cozinha com Winry, só que para pegar um pano de chão.

— Mas é claro que você vai limpar. Deveria ter mandado eles subirem na mesma hora. Olha só pra você! — Apontou para manchas de água na camisa e na bermuda.

— Tá, tá, tá, depois eu troco de roupa. Não tem problema nenhum — falou um pouco impaciente, com o pano em mãos. Às vezes, parecia que ele também era filho da esposa, pelo modo como ela o tratava. Esse comportamento era um pouco irritante para um adulto, porém sabia que era o jeito dela de ser. Sempre fora extremamente preocupada com ele, desde a época conturbada de sua vida, contudo parecia que, mesmo depois de treze anos, o costume tinha sido mantido.

Guardou o pano no devido lugar e voltou a se sentar no sofá que estava anteriormente. De lá, conseguia ver Winry em frente à pia da cozinha, descascando e cortando algumas frutas, provavelmente para o tal lanche dos seus filhos. Mesmo não fazendo nada demais, Edward a observava. Não que isso fosse incomum, afinal, estavam juntos há cinco anos, no entanto, ultimamente vinha pensando sobre tudo o que aconteceu, tentando entender qual era a origem de seu novo e intrigante sentimento. Como poderia sentir esse frio na barriga se já tinha vivido todas as novidades que poderia viver ao lado dela?

Amizade, brigas, reciprocidade de sentimentos, namoro, sexo, casamento, dividir responsabilidades, filhos. O que era isso que deixava-o estranho toda vez que a olhava?

Nostalgia, era isso que sentia. Finalmente entendeu a origem de tudo aquilo e qual a sua associação com ela.

— Ed, não adianta ficar me encarando. Não tem nada pra você aqui — disse, chamando atenção dele que, na verdade, estava perdido em um longo flashback em busca da resposta dos seus novos sentimentos. — Se quiser alguma coisa, venha aqui e faça. Eu estou esgotada — completou, enfatizando o seu estado físico e psicológico.

Realmente, ela tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar assim. Em períodos de normalidade, eles dividiam todas as responsabilidades, desde contas até tarefas domésticas. Porém, teve de "segurar as pontas" e intercalar o trabalho com o cuidado com os filhos em tempo integral, já que Edward fora para a Central por meia semana, para entregar alguns relatórios ao laboratório atualmente afiliado.

— Não quero nada, só estava pensando — Winry estreitou os olhos, analisando o comportamento suspeito que reparava nele. Terminou de cortar as frutas que tinha separado e lavou as mãos.

— Você tem andado meio pensativo, aéreo demais — afirmou, enquanto ia na direção dele — 'Tá tudo bem? — sentou-se em seu colo, enlaçando os braços em volta do pescoço e apoiando os pés no lado vazio do sofá que preferiu não usar.

Em resposta ao gesto, ele abraçou a cintura curvilínea, na intenção de trazê-la mais para perto de si. Respirou fundo, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava a coxa feminina. Como falaria aquilo para ela, sem que parecesse estranho? Mesmo tendo evoluído muito no quesito “diálogo”, ainda existiam coisas que eram complicadas de serem proferidas, assuntos delicados da sua vida.

— É só que… Eu tenho sentido algo diferente. Não pensei que um dia esse sentimento viesse à tona, mas veio. E digamos que é um pouco irônico — disse Edward, na tentativa de introduzir a conversa. Winry, que já estava confusa, ficou mais ainda. Lhe preocupava a possibilidade dele não estar mais satisfeito com o relacionamento. Não sabia que faria se, por acaso, ele pedisse divórcio.

— Você pode me dizer logo o que é? 'Tô ficando aflita já — admitiu, arrancando uma leve risada dele.

— Calma. É que toda vez que eu olho para você, principalmente quando está junto com as crianças, eu me lembro dela — falou por fim, retirando o peso dos ombros.

— Da sua mãe?— Winry, outrora encostada no peito de Edward, ergueu-se para manter contato visual.

— Exatamente. As vezes, posso quase sentir como se ela estivesse aqui — desviou um pouco o olhar, recostando a cabeça nas costas do sofá e encarou o teto. — E é engraçado, porque nós somos casados, então eu não deveria associar você a ela, mas a nostalgia é tão grande que mal consigo ignorar. Parece que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda sinto falta dela.

Edward até poderia achar que estava falando algo sem sentido, porém Winry o entendia perfeitamente. Ela também vivia esse mesmo sentimento, que só se intensificou quando ficou grávida pela primeira vez. Sentia falta dos seus pais, assim como ele sentia dos deles, e sempre se pegava imaginando como eles reagiriam se soubessem que as duas crianças que viviam em pé de guerra todo tempo, implicando uma com a outra, cresceram e construíram uma família juntas. Como queria que os seus filhos tivessem conhecido os avós de verdade, e não apenas as histórias contadas por ela e Edward, quando estavam em frente as quatro lápides com os nomes talhados.

— Infelizmente, nós vamos sentir falta dos nossos pais pelo resto da vida, e não há muito o que fazer sobre isso. O que nos resta é guardar os bons momentos no coração e seguir em frente — falou, com o pesar nítido em seu tom de voz. Edward apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mantendo silêncio por alguns segundos, até se lembrar de concluir a explicação dos seus sentimentos.

— Você é uma mãe incrível — disse, acariciando o rosto dela, fazendo-a sorrir na mesma hora — Deve ser por isso que me faz lembrar dela.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter vindo aqui! Confiram o @FMA_Dimension, pois sempre terá coisinha nova lá !
> 
> Capista: @Melinie  
> Beta: @Marol27  
> Leitora Crítica: @Alura


End file.
